Violet
by glasses-and-bandana-s
Summary: Paige Martin Stark, daughter of the genius, billionaire, philanthropist hides a lot behind her frail appearance. And the one who's about to find out is none other than the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. [Peter Parker x Stark!OC] (The 4 first chapters are ridiculously short, I'm sorry about that)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

There is often more behind a person than you'd ever expect at first glance. The tall man with broad shoulders who turns out as soft as a young boy. The tiny, frail seeming woman who actually knows thirty ways to break your legs. The lonely girl that hides a power.

It's about her that we shall talk. Paige Martin has very little memories from her childhood, despite not being old. Days were repetitive, all similar. They became a blur up until she reached year eight. That was the year where things changed. But we'll hear that story from her own mouth later on. For now, let's focus on the present.

"Peter?"

"Oh… h-hey Paige! What, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, Parker", she answered in a chuckle. "What you are doing here is a better question though."

"I'm, I'm here for my internship with Mr. Stark."

"You have an internship with my dad?"

"Y-yeah…"

Paige Martin Stark was, to say the least, surprised. She didn't know that her dad had hired an intern in the first place, nonetheless that it was a boy from the same school as her. But it's not like she was very involved in the company's business. The girl preferred to stay away from science, marketing and media's and they were all too liked to the company for her own taste.

"Have fun I guess?" She laughed and waved goodbye to Peter, walking away towards her room.

Paige set her cup of tea on a nightstand -reason why she walked out of her room in the first place- and sat down in her bed, bringing the covers over her legs.

The bedroom was spacious, so was the bed. The walls were filled with posters, pictures, one of them simply covered with 2 bookshelves where space was barely to be found. A large window still brought in the sunlight which was enough to read.

The teen sat comfortably, a book open in her lap as she sipped from the cup once in a while.

The afternoon went by just like that, peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Paige walked out her room when F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced that it was time for dinner. Joining Pepper at the table, they waited another minute before Tony arrived and started eating.

"How was your day, Poppy?" asked her dad.

"Fine," she said. "I came across Peter Parker in the hallways. Do you know what he was doing here?"

"Oh, he has an internship at the company!"

"You hired a sixteen-year-old?" Paige chuckled.

"Yeah! He's great, he has a lot of potential!" Tony answered enthusiastically.

His daughter laughed lightly. Peter Parker was a sweet guy. Clever, sure; shy, definitely; kind, absolutely; and a living meme. But first and foremost, he was one of the only people in his grade who knew her full name and not just the fancy part of it. While everyone referred to her as "Stark", he, Ned, Michelle, their English teacher and maybe two other students knew that her name was Paige.

She has known all of them since freshman year, but they had never been close friends. They had maybe worked on a couple group projects together but it's as far as it got. Her friends were the kids she knew before she turned eight. It's not like she had let anyone get in her life since then anyway, with two exceptions. But she didn't get much news from them anymore. Thus, she spent most of her time with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in another. If she wanted to tell anything she'd go to her mum, her dad. J.A.R.V.I.S. used to be there as well, but F.R.I.D.A.Y. was also cool. It was either to them or to her internet friends. Those who didn't know her name, her face or her past.

With her group of online friends, she was good to go. They shared passions for bands, films, actors, heroes. Holi loved Panic! At The Disco, Rick -CurrentlyRickrollingRickAstley- was a big fan of the Matrix trilogy. Irene -Sikene- was full of admiration for Catherine Tate and Paper -PaperIsCoolToo- was constantly reading three books and high key crushed on the Cap. Paige -PoppYikes- had enough with them. Weird and not very sociable either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Getting back to writing was hard, hence the short chapters. They should become of more acceptable length with time. Thank you all for your support!

 **oooOoOoOooo**

The night had already fallen, it had to be almost four in the morning. Paige was wide awake, eyes open for an hour or so, unable to go back to her dream. Her throat was dry. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, only to realize that the light was already turned on, her dad leaning against the counter, a glass of water in his hand.

"Hey dad…" Paige spoke softly, not wanting to scare him.

"Hey Pop… What're you doing here at this time of the night?"

"I could ask you the same question." They chuckled. "I just came to drink some water."

"You've been awake all this time?" her father asked curiously.

"God no…" she said as she shook her head. "I've been lying in bed for an hour, staring at the ceiling."

"Something's on your mind?"

His words were spoken slowly. Paige didn't like to talk about her feelings, mostly the bad ones and he was aware of it. But he was her dad and he cared for her too much to let her keep all those thoughts inside her head.

"Not… really… I'm just… still surprised by your decision to make Peter into an intern. I mean, doesn't mum take care of this usually?"

"She does, but Peter is a special case…"

"How so?"

Tony hesitated. His word choice maybe hadn't been the best.

"Is he… that new guy on the team?" Paige wondered.

She had been told that a new person had joined the Avengers -well not officially, but it was as if, at least the time of that one mission.

"Is he that spider guy?"

Her dad sighed. He couldn't lie to her and there would come a moment where she'd learn the truth anyway. Paige always knew about the changes on the team. She had met all of them ever since the Avenger project was born.

"Yeah… he is…"

Paige took another sip from her glass, letting the information process. She chuckled.

"Something funny?" her dad asked with a grin.

"I don't know? I just think it's cool how two losers ended up with such amazing powers… however that happened to him."

"You're not a loser."

Paige looked up to her dad and smiled softly. His eyes were determined yet warm and comforting. She knew he hated to see her talk about herself negatively, even as a joke. Yeah, her dad sure was protective.

"Neither is Parker for that matter. Aren't you friends?"

"We've talked but it's not exactly as if we were really close."

"You could try some day, no?" Tony suggested.

Yes, his daughter had online friends and sure, she could come to him or Pepper with any problem but… seeing her this lonely worried him.

"Maybe… now that I know his secret…" Paige trailed off, laughing lightly.

Tony chuckled. He walked over to Paige and pulled her close to him, pressing a kiss against her forehead. The girl enjoyed the hug, sighing in contentment.

"Try to go back to sleep, Pop. You need to wake up early for school", Tony whispered.

Paige answered with a quiet "yeah" before letting go of her dad. He squeezed her shoulder a last time before leaving the kitchen.

When she laid back in her bed, Paige's thoughts wandered off to the different ways to start a conversation with Peter. She couldn't just walk up to him and mention his powers, even less hers, especially if he was with Ned or other people. She would have to wait until the next time that he was alone or… She could just mention the internship. Yes, she could do something with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: Just a little bit more patience before her powers are revealed XD A short chapter again, the next one should be longer again! Thank you for your support, enjoy!

* * *

When Paige walked up to Peter the next day, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Hey, Peter!" She called loudly enough for him to hear amid all the noise.

He turned towards her. "Paige, hey!"

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Ned can stay, just know it's about the internship…" she trailed off, convinced that Peter would rather talk in private.

The teen turned towards his friend and with an exchange of looks, Ned walked further away.

"What about the internship?" Peter asked.

"You should come over, there's something we need to discuss", Paige announced formally.

"W-what do you mean?" His brows furrowed.

"I'm going to be the link between you and my dad during your internship from now on."

"Wait, isn't that Happy's job?" Peter objected.

"Yes, but you've met him, right? Happy is nice but he isn't exactly the patient type."

"And you are… the patient type?"

The boy was lost. Understandable.

"More than Happy. With a dad like mine it's better to have nerves of steel." She laughed it off. "Can you come over at the tower tonight? I mean after school, it shouldn't be long." Paige added.

Peter stared curiously at the girl in front of him. He always expected her to be shy, seeing how much time she spent alone. But not once had she ever hesitated. Not just today, but when they had worked together on projects as well. She was confident with her words.

"Sure!" He finally answered.

"Nice! See you after school", Paige concluded before walking away.

Ned joined Peter back.

"Dude, what was that about?" He wondered.

"I think I'll have to work with her for my internship… kinda."

"What? She's barely acceptable in science though!"

"Yeah… I know, but it's not like I had the choice. I mean, she's Mr. Stark's daughter!"

"Yeah, doesn't change the fact that she knows nothing about physics!"

Peter thought about it as they walked to their first class. Did she know anything? If so, how? Had she heard it from someone, had she just been told? Why would they replace Hogan with her? He had a hard time gulping. What was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Like I said, this one is a little longer, I don't know about the next one, I suppose something similar or even a little longer ehe! I'm getting into it again, idkif it's noticeable in my writing, but I sure feel more at ease. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and all the students exited the building. Paige was waiting, thinking to herself. What was she going to do next? What could they talk about while going back to the tower? Should… Could she reveal herself just yet? Or should she focus on him and, more importantly, on a way to make it all believable to Peter without her parents suspecting anything? The latter sounded the most important.

Paige turned around as Peter joined her.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine… Yours?" Peter questioned back.

"It was normal, let's say", she answered with a chuckle. "You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Okay, let's go then…"

Paige started walking, Peter following her mere seconds later.

"Do you have any pets?" Paige asked.

Small talk wasn't what she was the best at, but she could manage some. And seeing that they'd spend some time walking until the car, then some more in the vehicle, it was for the best.

Peter was taken aback by the sudden question though, not expecting for her to engage a casual conversation.

"No", he eventually answered after a minute. "Do you?"

"A cat… He spends his time on my floor though, mostly on the shoe cabinet."

"What's his name?"

"Ichabod Crane… Icha for short", she replied with the hint of a smile. "It's a brown tabby… The most regular cat that exists. But he's nice…" she trailed off.

Peter chuckled, making Paige turn her head towards him, a brow quirked.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a small voice.

"We've known each other since freshman, yet I've never heard you tell anything about yourself", Peter admitted. "At least not that much."

A smile escaped to Paige.

"Yeah, I'm not really the social type… But my dad thinks it'd be a good idea for me to befriend you since we might spend some time together anyway."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

Paige was taken aback, not expecting that answer. She quirked an eyebrow again.

"It depends…"

"Depends of what?"

"Depends of you", she replied with a grin as she opened the car for Peter to settle in.

She walked over to the other side and sat down beside Peter.

"Hi Happy", she said after glancing towards the man in the front seat.

"Hello, what's the boy doing here?" he asked immediately.

"He's coming to the tower with me, we've got things to work on."

"For school?" Hogan wondered as he started driving.

"Yes", Paige answered before Peter could say anything. "Physics."

She kept silent for a moment, praying that Peter wouldn't point out the fact that this wasn't the reason why he came at all. Happy didn't question it further either. So far, so good…

"Why don't you have any pets?" Paige wondered, turning towards Peter.

He froze a second, thinking.

"I-I don't know… No real reason, I just… never had the chance. I mean, I live in an apartment with my aunt so it's not like if there was a lot of space for an animal."

"What if you had more space then?" Peter furrowed his brows. "Would you get a pet if you had more space?" She clarified.

"Maybe… I mean, I wish I could have a dog, but I'm at school all day and obviously my aunt works so neither of us would be able to take care of it over day…" Peter trailed off.

The girl sighed, staring out the window, nodding understandingly.

The radio was playing some random pop song she half-heartedly knew the lyrics of. She let her head bounce to the rhythm with small movements.

"What would you call it?"

Peter turned his head towards her, eyes wide open.

"Probably… Tessa…"

Paige had the slightest smile hanging on her lips again.

"That's cute…"

When they arrived at the tower, Paige didn't say a word, only motioning for Peter to get out of the car as well. Happy drove away while they walked towards the lift.

Peter was nervous. Paige telling Hogan that he was here for schoolwork was a lie. So was the story that she was the intermediate between him and Mr. Stark probably, or she would've told the man. He took a deep breath as they stepped in the lift.

"Why am I here?" he asks with a quiet voice, not looking at Paige.

"I'm sorry I lied… I just needed… wanted to talk to you."

"And you couldn't do that at school?" Peter inquired.

"No… And I can't here either", the girl answered, turning towards Peter, then slowly indicating something in the top right corner of the lift with her eyes.

Peter followed her gaze and spotted the camera. He looked back towards the other teen and nodded slowly.

They got to one of the top levels, Peter not paying much attention to the exact number. Paige got rid of her jacket and her shoes, Peter doing the same. They walked over to a large room, resembling a living room, and sat at the table behind the couch. Not a word was spoken until both were settled, bags on the ground.

"There is something you need to tell me… and something I need to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I'm sorry for the slow update, school started again. Chapter is as long as the previous, hope you'll like it! Thank you for your support!

* * *

" _There is something you need to tell me… and something I need to tell you."_

Peter blinked slowly, processing the words and fearing what she might say next. Paige sighed deeply, resembling her courage.

"My dad is kind of at the head of the Avengers… and, well, he can't really keep his mouth shut…"

Peter knew where this was going and he didn't know how to feel about it.

"Believe me he's rather good at keeping secrets… except from mum and me", Paige chuckled. Her nerves were slowly disappearing. "So I know about you being the new guy on the team."

Her eyes met Peter's. She kept quiet, not wanting to speak until the boy had answered.

Meanwhile, Peter's mind was going wild. He couldn't lie, but could he trust her? She was Mr. Stark's daughter and he told her, so he must've trusted her enough. This was all scary. Sure, he had told Ned, but Ned was his best friend! Paige, as much as she wasn't an enemy, wasn't even a friend.

Her silence made him uncomfortable, but he mustered up the courage to make her speak.

"W-what about you though?" he started hesitantly. "You said there was something you needed to tell me."

Paige blinked quickly and gulped. She hadn't forgotten her own words. She had hoped that Peter would forget them though. Taking a breath, she went back to her expressionless self, seemingly a little more confident.

"Are you scared of me, Parker?" she questioned seriously.

"What? N-no… I'm-I'm not…"

Paige let her eyes wander around the room, finally letting them rest on Peter's bag, next to the table. Peter followed her gaze, switching between his backpack and the girl.

His breath got stuck in his throat when he realised that the bag started floating. It wasn't flying, it was floating. Peter stared at Paige who was still focused on the backpack, that was now a meter above the ground. Silence reigned for a solid minute, until the bag hit the ground with a loud thud.

Peter was gazing at his backpack in disbelief.

"Are you scared now?" Paige asked, an eyebrow raised, making Peter turn towards her.

The teen couldn't come up with the needed words so he just shook his head in negation. He wasn't scared, he was fascinated, curious, wondering how this girl, frail and tiny, had the power to do this.

"H-How?" he managed to get out after a few seconds.

Paige chuckled at his state.

"It's a long story… and I don't really feel like sharing it right now. Don't misunderstand, it's not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust anyone", she replied with a sad smile. It disappeared quickly though, as Peter asked another question:

"What is it that you do exactly though?"

"I control gravity."

Peter's eyes went wide.

"To what extent?"

"I've never tried more than just a room."

"You can affect the gravity of a whole room?!"

Paige nodded with a faint smile, happy with Peter's reaction.

"Wanna see?" she asked quietly.

"Of course!" Peter almost shouted with enthusiasm.

And at that moment, Peter saw the girl in front of him smile truthfully for the first time. It wasn't a sarcastic smile, nor the faint ghost of a grin lingering on her lips, she was beaming!

Paige shot out of her seat, grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him behind her to the elevator.

"I cannot show you here, but I know a place", she announced excitedly.

They descended to the underground levels of the tower. The room they walked into was dimly lit and filled with rows of expensive cars. Peter was taken aback, expecting Paige to walk to said place. He didn't imagine her as the type to steal one of her dad's cars.

"Aren't you going to have problems?" he questioned kindly.

"Nah… We're going to use mine."

The surprise was even bigger when she led him to a single bike, settled against a grey wall. Paige picked the helmet that was lying on the seat then pulled a second one out of the small trunk.

"I hope your head fits in there", she said as she handed Peter the helmet.

The teen was at a loss for words. He had come here to talk about his "internship" and now he was about to step on a motorbike, behind a girl he barely knew. Was he really going to do this? Absolutely.

Peter fixed the helmet on his head and sat on the bike behind Paige who was waiting for him. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist but quickly grabbed her tighter as she turned out to be as crazy on a bike as her dad in a suit. They drove through the towers, slowly escaping the heart of the city. They rode until what seemed like an abandoned apartment building of barely 3 floors.

Paige stepped off the bike and held it for Peter to walk off just as easily. They both took off their helmets and hung them to the handlebar, shaking their heads in the process.

"Well… here's the place…" announced Paige as she turned around, showing the building. "On the second floor, there is an apartment with a few pieces of furniture left. That's where I came to train before."

She took a hold of Peter's hand again and dragged him with her up the staircase. The door to said apartment was open. The walls clearly used to be white, but time had turned them a light brown. Paint was chipping on several places. The wooden furniture had begun to rot seeing that most of the windows had been broken.


End file.
